The Wind's Resolves
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Saat semua miliknya telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan kesendirian. Saat ia dituntut untuk mengerti arti persahabatan dan cinta. Saat hanya ada angin yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bertumpu./dedicated for Shun's b'day/dapet dari internet sih katanya tgl 22 kemaren, maaf kalo salah :p/RnR?


**.  
. **  
_Saat semua miliknya telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan kesendirian. Saat ia dituntut untuk mengerti arti persahabatan dan cinta. Saat hanya ada angin yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bertumpu._  
**.**

**.**  
**The Wind's Resolves**  
**a short fic dedicated for Shun's birthday by lunlun caldia.**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Plotless, dll.**  
**Don't like don't read!**

**Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Happy birthday, Shunny!**

**.**  
**.**

Shun sudah akrab dengan sesuatu bernama 'Kesendirian' dan 'Kesepian' sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP.

Jujur, Shun tidak pernah menikmatinya. Demi Tuhan, tidak. Tidak ada orang yang menikmati kesendirian, dan mampu bertahan dari itu semua. Begitu pula Shun.  
Pemuda itu benci dengan keadaan yang memuakkan itu-amat benci malah.

**.**

**.**

Dulu, ibunya Shun, Shiori, pernah bilang bahwa tidak apa jika sesekali merasa kesepian.  
Katanya, kesepian adalah hal yang wajar**—**yang pasti pernah dialami oleh setiap orang.  
Shun percaya akan kata-kata ibunya itu.

Tadinya**—**

**—**Hingga akhirnya Shun sadar kalau semua kesendirian ini terasa begitu tidak wajar. Tidak nyaman. Hampa. Kosong.

Memuakkan!

Shun mulai berpikir, apa sang ibu benar-benar serius mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya?

Atau jangan-jangan ibunya hanya mau menghiburnya.

Menghibur Shun; karena saat itu sang ibu tahu kalau nyawanya sudah jadi incaran malaikat maut.

Menghibur Shun; supaya ia tidak melihat putra kesayangannya sedih saat ia telah pergi bersama malaikat maut. Pergi meninggalkan kenangan yang suatu saat nanti akan hilang bersama hembusan angin sore.

_Begitukah ibu...?_

**.**

**.**

"Jangan sedih lagi, Shun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

Shun menoleh. Menatap dingin ke arah seorang pemuda bermata ruby yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Ah, senyum pemuda itu terlihat sangat bodoh**—**setidaknya begitu menurut Shun.

Shun hanya menggumam pelan. Tidak ada niat di dalam dirinya untuk menjawab ataupun menanggapi pemuda itu. Mata coklat madu miliknya masih menatap nanar pusara sang bunda yang masih basah.

Suara desahan terdengar. Shun kini merasakan sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas pundaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini, Shun."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Dan?"

Dan**—**pemuda bermata ruby tadi**—**mengerjap. Sedikit terkejut saat Shun melayangkan pertanyaan macam itu padanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum**—**bukan senyum bodoh seperti tadi. Senyumnya kali ini terasa hangat.

"Kenapa? Itu karena kita teman, Shun. Kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi, bodoh!"

Iris coklat itu membulat.

_Teman?_

**.**

**.**

Telinga Shun masih merasa asing dengan istilah itu. 'Teman'.

Shun sudah terlalu lama hidup di dalam kegelapan. Menyendiri, di kegelapan. Tanpa teman.  
Tapi dia bukannya tidak pernah berada di bawah hangatnya cahaya. Tidak, tentu saja dia pernah. Hanya saja itu dulu.

**—**Dulu sekali. Waktu sang ibu masih ada untuk memberikan senyum hangat padanya. Karena Shun sudah menganggap ibunya sebagai teman.  
**.**

**.**

Banyak janji yang sudah ia buat bersama sang ibu**—**begitu pula sebaliknya. Ah, sebenarnya ibunya tak pernah menjanjikan apapun pada Shun. Hanya saja, Shun yang terlalu banyak menuntut.

Menuntut sang ibu untuk tetap berada di sisinya, menuntut sang ibu untuk tetap menjaganya, menuntut sang ibu untuk tetap menjadi ibunya.

Dan Shiori menyanggupinya. Mengabaikan bayangan malaikat maut yang tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan sabit ke arahnya, demi senyum sang buah hati tercinta. Karena Shiori tidak mau mengecewakan anaknya.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah ibu sekaligus teman untuk Shun. Benar 'kan?

**.**

**.**

Jadi, siapa yang harus di salahkan?

Ego sang anak untuk tetap bersama ibunya?

Atau justru malah sikap sang ibu yang kelewat baik mengiyakan setiap perkataan anaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin sang anak bersedih?

Siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Entahlah. Shun sendiri tidak tahu.

Dan saat Shun mulai berlari untuk mencari jawabannya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Malaikat maut sudah datang dan membawa pergi ibunya. Membawa satu-satunya teman yang amat berarti bagi Shun saat itu.

Meninggalkan Shun sendiri bersama hembusan angin musim gugur. Dingin.  
**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa seseorang bisa merasa kesepian, bu?"_

_"Karena seseorang itu kekurangan 'sesuatu' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya,"_

_"Kekurangan 'Sesuatu'?"_

_"Iya,"_

_"Maksudnya apa, ibu? Aku tidak mengerti...,"_

_"Dengar ya, Shun, dalam hidup ini kita tidak hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang sifatnya sebatas memenuhi kebutuhan fisik. Tapi, kau juga butuh sesuatu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rohanimu,"_

_"Seperti apa?"_

_"Kesehatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Tapi cinta dan kasih sayang adalah yang terpenting,"_

_"Benarkah? Aku selalu berpikir kalau itu semua sama sekali tidak penting,"_

_"Tentu saja itu penting, sayang. Tanpa itu semua, seseorang akan kehilangan arah hidupnya. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka akan merasa hidup mereka kosong dan hampa...,"_

**.**

**.**

Sebuah percakapan singkat yang terjadi di masa lalu kembali muncul dalam benak Shun. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terbangun di tengah malam.

Shun mengerjap. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang. Mata coklat miliknya melirik ke arah jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Angin malam yang dingin menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam milik Shun sekaligus menampar bulu kuduk pemuda bermarga Kazami itu.

Hening. Shun tertegun. Entah kenapa, keheningan malam itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Perlahan, Shun memegang dadanya.

Dia mendesah pelan.

_Ibu ... Sepertinya aku kekurangan 'sesuatu' itu..._

**.**

**.**

Danma selalu bilang kalau dia tidak pantas untuk merasa kesepian. Katanya, Shun sudah memiliki lebih dari segalanya dan tidak pantas merasakan sesuatu macam itu. Teman-teman yang baik, lalu para penggemar wanitanya. Uhm, okey, yang terakhir itu lebih baik dicoret saja.

Teman-teman yang baik? Apa dia benar-benar punya?

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja kau punya, bodoh!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Alice, dan yang lain. Kami semua ini temanmu!"

Oh, iya benar juga. Semenjak ibunya pergi, hanya mereka yang selalu berada di samping Shun.

"Harusnya kau sudah tidak perlu bertanya soal itu lagi, Shun."

Ya, Dan benar. Harusnya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

_Tapi, kenapa rasanya masih ada yang kurang?_

**.**

**.**

_**—**Cinta dan kasih sayang adalah yang terpenting**—**_

**.  
.**

_"Ibu,"_

_"Iya, Shun?"_

_"Darimana kita bisa mendapatkan dua hal yang terpenting itu?"_

_"Dari semua orang yang sayang padamu, tentu saja...,"_

_"Seperti siapa?"_

_"Seperti ayah dan ibu, kakekmu, dan juga teman-temanmu,"_

**.**

**.**

Shun tidak mengerti. Dia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang padanya.

Harusnya itu cukup 'kan?

Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa janggal. Apa dia melupakan sesuatu?

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang, angin adalah sesuatu yang ajaib. Dia bisa membawa rasa gundah yang ada di dalam hati seseorang pergi jauh.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak selalu benar.

Buktinya, sudah satu jam Shun duduk di tengah padang rumput. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya.

Tapi, sang angin tak kunjung membawa rasa gundahnya pergi.

Ah, sepertinya kali ini Shun hanya buang-buang waktu.

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa waktu, Shun membiarkan 'sesuatu' yang kurang itu menjadi misteri.

Hingga, akhirnya dia menemukan 'sesuatu' itu.

**.**

**.**

**—**Cinta  
**.**

**.**

Tapi masalahnya, cinta itu apa?

**.**

**.**

"Cinta?"

Si rambut hitam mengangguk**—**memberi jawaban 'iya' pada gadis berambut oranye panjang yang ada di sampingnya.

Saat ini Shun dan Alice tengah duduk berdua di atap sekolah. Menunggu Dan serta yang lainnya yang masih berada di kantin.

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu, Shun?"

Shun menatap langit yang berwarna biru**—**warna yang amat kontras dengan rambutnya**—**sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada datar. Terkesan serius.

"Aku ... Hanya merasa perlu tahu tentang hal itu...,"

Alice tertegun sejenak.

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan, Shun."

"Perasaan ... Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, ada banyak definisi tentang cinta. Tiap orang, mendefinisikan cinta sesuai dengan pemikiran masing-masing...,"

Shun mengerjapkan matanya. Mengirim sinyal kepada Alice kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

Alice tersenyum.

"Cinta itu punya banyak arti, Shun. Tapi kalau menurutku, cinta itu artinya perasaan untuk melindungi."

"Perasaan untuk ... Melindungi?"

Si pemilik rambut oranye mengangguk pelan.

"Banyak orang yang mengartikan cinta sebagai perasaan ingin memiliki. Tapi aku tidak setuju. Menurutku, itu hanya pemikiran yang mengedepankan ego. Karena menurut pandanganku, yang namanya cinta tidak harus memiliki 'kan?"

"Makanya aku mendefinisikan cinta sebagai perasaan ingin melindungi. Karena ... Saat kau ingin melindungi seseorang, kau akan terus berusaha membuat orang itu bahagia bersamamu. Kau akan terus berusaha menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi...,"

Hening sejenak.

**.  
**

**.**

_Jadi, itu kah cinta?_

**.  
. **

"Lalu, menurutmu orang yang jatuh cinta itu ... Akan terlihat seperti apa?"

"Ne? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Shun...,"

"Jawab saja!"

Shun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Membuat Alice sedikit tersentak.

Ah, sedikit menyesal juga membuatnya beraksi seperti itu. Tapi apa mau di kata. Shun sudah terlanjur merasa hampir menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

Shun sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia merasa kalau ia melewatkan kesempatan ini, maka jiwanya akan selalu terasa hampa.

_Aku harus segera menemukan jawabannya!_

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini,"

Gadis itu menunjuk sebelah kanan dadanya. Membuat sebuah isyarat yang berarti 'hati'.

"Kau akan merasakan sebuah debaran aneh di sini. Debaran jantung yang tidak seperti biasanya ... Tapi, itu malah membuat rasa nyaman tersendiri buatmu." lanjut si rambut oranye sambil tersenyum.

Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah tergambar pada wajah seputih porselennya. Manis.

**.**

**.**

_Jadi, itukah jawaban yang selama ini dia cari?_

**.**

.

_**"Ingatlah kata-kata ibu, Shun; tidak apa-apa kalau kau merasa kesepian. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, berusahalah agar kau tidak terperangkap di dalamnya. Jika kau sudah terlanjur terperangkap, maka cukup ingat teman-temanmu. Mereka punya cukup banyak kasih sayang untukmu. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang membagi kasih sayangnya padamu, kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus memberikan cintanya kepadamu. Merekalah orang-orang yang akan menuntunmu pergi dari kesendirian, nak." **_

**.**

**.**

Kata-kata terakhir sebelum ibunya meninggal kembali terngiang di telinga Shun. Ah, Shun sudah lama sekali tidak mengingat kata-kata itu. Pantas saja selama ini pencariannya terasa begitu sulit.

Tapi, sekarang**—**semuanya sudah bisa ia pahami.

**.  
****.  
. **

Angin kembali berhembus saat Shun sudah mulai bisa merangkai satu persatu potongan puzzle kehidupannya.

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah tampannya. Kini ia mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

Tentang nasihat ibunya, tentang kesendiriannya, tentang arti di balik kata-kata sang ibu.

Ah... Dia bersyukur pernah punya ibu yang baik seperti Shiori. Dan yang paling penting, dia punya teman-temannya. Yah, apa jadinya Shun kalau tanpa mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu semacam itu, Shun? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, eh?"

Pertanyaan Alice membuyarkan lamunan Shun.

Shun tersenyum tipis pada gadis manis itu.

**.**

**.**

Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, eh?

Jika maksudnya adalah Alice, maka jawabannya**—**  
**.**

**.**

—mungkin saja iya.  
**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Hiyaaaaa~ fic pendek persembahanku untuk ulang tahun Shun yang terlambat dipublish ! xDD

gomenne kalau abal & kerasa maksa. Aku baru inget kalau tanggal 22 July itu udah deket. Makanya langsung bikin fic sebisaku, ini juga ngerjain fic-nya di dalem bis pas lagi di perjalanan menuju kampung halaman huhuhu. Okey, maafkan saya yang selalu curcol di akhir fic (/_\)

Saya minta maaf juga karena mungkin judulnya ga sesuai sama isi fic, maaf juga atas typo yang bersliweran di sana-sini #pundungdipojokkamar T.T

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata, tolong flame saya dengan lemah lembut dan penuh perasaan :'D

much love,  
lunlun


End file.
